


Their Perfect City

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snatch of Goblin impressions as the movie begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Perfect City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



Goblin City was absolutely perfect. Ramshackle buildings, random mayhem, and always something happening. There wasn't a goblin in all the faerie realms who didn't want to be there, except maybe those poor sots that worked in the realm of Darkness.

Nor could they protest when their King brought new playthings to them, hapless mortals chasing dreams and wishes. They laughed happily and threw themselves into the game for their King, assured they would have a new goblin at the end of it all.

Why should this latest girl be any different? The baby was perfect, and their King would win.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'poor sots' in question would be Blix and company from _Legend_


End file.
